mscorees_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Callumthered
Message Hi Callumthered, I noticed that you haven't yet joined the Google document created for moderators of the game Principia Moderni III. Since you are a moderator for the game please join as soon as possible. To join simply click the below link, request access, and I will add you. Alternatively I can also manually add you if you message me your email address. Either way, please hurry as we have already begun discussing events for the game. If you have any questions or are having trouble joining the document, let me know and I will contact you. Link Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 00:49, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You have been added. Mscoree (talk) 19:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mscoree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 18:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Churches I saw your last turn, and I thought you should know that all the churches have already been united. Mscoree (talk) 14:49, April 15, 2014 (UTC) The Situation What do you think about the situation in Europe? If I'm attacked will you aid me? I am that guy (talk) 17:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) TE v. CP Messaging you on here rather than the regular wiki for further discretion. If in TE v. CP Germany gets involved in a war against Russia, the nations of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden will aid you. For the most part all we want in Finland, and in return we will aid you in taking whatever it is you want. I already did an algorithm for ourselves and we seem to win alone, but with a concurrent war from Germany it will make it a lot more plausible and realistic. If you're interested let me know, we will wait for possible war from Russia against you. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 02:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) We don't plan to outright annex Finland, but make a buffer state against Russia. We also plan to make a sort of European Union but for Nordic states later on. My compromise with Josh was that Denmark would get a Danish king on the throne of Norway, and Sweden would get a Swedish king on the throne of Finland, so you'll have to talk to him. In the meantime you should have plenty of other lands from which to place princes. Anyway, thanks for the response, Mscoree (talk) 11:24, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Russia has declared war on you, and I am writing my turn as we speak for our declaration of war against them. I'm writing about some of the battles and our amphibious invasion of the Finland area, and I have one thing I request of you. For the is alright if I say the OTL German fleet, or one of the same composition, assists us? That would be four battleships, three battlecruisers, six cruisers, and fifty-six destroyers. On top of this, Denmark will be providing four battleships, two battlecruisers, three light cruisers, and nineteen destroyers, while Norway will provide six battleships, two destroyers, four cruisers, twelve gunboats, sixteen small gunboats, several minesweepers, and twenty-seven torpedo boats. I think with some numbers we should be able to defeat the Russians and begin blockading/bombarding their coastline, in preparation for our invasion. Edit: If you could allocate some forces for that would be quite helpful too. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 03:36, November 20, 2014 (UTC) PM3 Britannia Recently I took over playing as the nation of Britannia in PM3. I was working on my family tree here, and I'm not sure if Oldenburg/Hamburg are in personal union anymore, as I had to do some strange inheriting (also if you have any information on my royal family that would be much appreciated). Whatever the case, I hope that Oldenburg and Hamburg and I can reform our alliance from before, and I will happily accept a royal marriage. Keep in mind I will support the Holy Roman Empire alliance thing if you ever get invaded by Bavaria, as I have a claim to Brandenburg. Let me know what you think, Tr0llis (talk) 17:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. About the personal union, I believe the moderators are forcing me to have a succession war (at risk of bias moderator events literally granting parts of England to Spain and the other major powers; long story, see the talk page), so what ever union we had is probably ending temporarily. I'm planning to have a different branch of the family come to power, specifically the (now former) margraves of Brandenburg, at which point I would like to reinstate our personal union and go back to normal. In the mean time I will look after Oldenburg to the best of my ability. Do I have permission to marry a female Oldenburg ruler with mine and make the personal union again? If so who exactly would that be? Anyway, have fun on your trip, and I look forward to working with you more when you get back. Thanks, Tr0llis (talk) 19:00, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Westphalia Hi Callum, Not sure if you saw already, but by now I have been banned from the wiki for six months. The cause seems to be "lying", to Crim no less, and as such Crim has banned me and removed me from the war against him, coincidentally. If I am not able to return, I want Oldenburg to take Westphalia. Feel free to make a personal union of some kind, my family tree is on the original Austria page. If you don't take it then the vultures of Europe will, and I thought a better death should be in order. Lastly, thank you for being such a great friend and ally this game, and I wish you the best of luck. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 11:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Portugal v. Spain Heyo Callum I was jsut wondering if you could look into the Portugal v Spain war. It seems fishy to me that Spain could win a battle halfway across the country ans somehow win the war. It also seems fish that Burgundy has lack of a CB to get involved and still sends its navy. The navy of Burgundy and Castile would be mederterian and north sea galleys, nearly impossible to use in a medertian situation. Also during the wars between Spain and Portugal OTL Portugal was not anhilated and usally managed to win. Anyways this is my two cents I have a document with sources. If you could email me at Octmarius@gmail.com it would be great. Also can you please respond to this message as you didn't respond to my marriage request. User:Octivian Marius I find your lack of reposne apalling.